


psa/prompts

by salemblinks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemblinks/pseuds/salemblinks





	psa/prompts

hey guys :~) opened a twitter under the same user, im workin on smth atm but maybe drop some prompts there or in the comments? thank u


End file.
